Cable assemblies with fiber optic wires are used in various environments for power and data transmission between different devices. These environments are often cluttered by large quantities of the cable assemblies. Moreover, the operator often needs to quickly identify different devices among the cluttered arrangement of the cables. The cluttered arrangement of cables often leads to decreased efficiency and aesthetics of the environment. Therefore, minimizing the clutter of the cable assemblies with intuitive and controllable identification is crucial in these environments.
This Discussion of the Background section is provided for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this Discussion of the Background section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.